Shinobi in Disguise
by Bloodyrath
Summary: Flame Hazes, warriors who are contracted to the Crimson Lords in order to fight the Crimson Denizens who threatens the balance of the world. But what good if a Shinobi was thrown into mix? Surely, things will change now that a certain no.1 ninja has arrived! And how could a Flame Haze be a Shinobi in disguise? Rated M to be safe. AU
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly down at the supposedly normal Misaki City. It's brilliant rays filtering through the window. The room was illuminated in an instant, the light piercing through the lone stranger's eyelids, eliciting a moan from the latter.

He. It was obvious by looking at his blonde hair, well though wild, it was sticking up from all directions. Another sleepy groan. Those blue eyelids barely even opening only to squint close tight when the light penetrated his gaze. Ugh, he should be used to this kind of mornings filled with a boring start as it follows the end of the day, curse this world for forcing him to go to school! He began muttering incoherent gibberish which were a string of curses under his breath. The blankets crumpled as Naruto sat up on his bed, yawning with arms stretched.

Though it seems his tenant is wide awake, and is about to give his way of a good morning greeting.

**"Yeah,yeah,I know. You hate school, homeworks, projects and exams. Aren't there anything new for you to complain early in the morning ?"** The bijuu groused, which was later replaced with one of amusement **"Though I don't mind seeing you drowning in misery"**

"Good morning for you too, furball" Naruto snapped unhappily. Then again, he groaned "What a good morning and you just pissed me off early at six o' clock" He was caught in surprise when he miscalculated his foot's length as he tried to do a frontal somersault to the ground when suddenly his face met the carpet with a soft thud.

"Yep, really not a good day for me to wake up.." He mumbled.

**"Ah, another moment worth remembering"** Kurama snickered. Gladly, the blonde gave a glare to no one around the room, but it was intended for Kurama.

_"Urusei_." Naruto growled " Man, I have to get to school before I'm late, summer already ended...unfortunately " Picking himself up on the floor, he directly went on taking a bath, changing his clothes and also taking his breakfast (He made a mental note to resupply his ramen) before leaving his house securely locked.

To the people around him, they would notice that a boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black uniform_ not to mention high school was a surprise since anyone could tell just by looking at him and those who were acquainted to him prayed that no one would ever mention of this right before him or they'll get a blonde shinobi as a enemy even Kurama does too._

He is _shorter_ than most boys around high school

Just at the mere thought, a vein would always pop above his head. It has been one of the _side effects_ from whatever happened to him while they were in the midst of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Well right while they were fighting Madara and Obito that is...or at least what he and Kurama could recall. All he could say that he attempted to attack Obito when **BOOM! BANG! **and a series of metal clashing against metal was all he could remember from then. Naruto didn't know exactly what was the cause of his dimensional hopping here or whatever they call it, since then he tried getting back home.

And it was a great waste of time.

He tried. Really. After years of looking for a way home. He was bound to learn what world is this, and what did he get was a handful of what they call Crimson Denizen or Guze no Tomogara in Japanese. To say, they were able to put up a fight ( since he had no idea of anything so he got surprised and all) but fear not, they were a bunch of flames right then.

Then of course, he got this information from a flame haze. Who was kind enough to explain the way everything goes . Not until they realized Naruto never understood a word uttered, so there lies the problem. The flame haze was kind enough to take him with adventures while learning the language "English", to break the language barrier between them (he figured that it was because he looked very young, 13 to 14 he knew) the flame haze was a Samaritan to take him with them. After months of learning he did and understood the terminology of this world, then after some travels they had, they parted ways.

But then it was hard to cope into this world of advanced technology, something that Naruto too difficulty with for a long time. As for years being here he recognized how those machines work thankfully. He sighed as he remembered the days which he used the art of genjutsu even if he was bad at it, to bend some stuff and create a identity to move along from one continent to the other. It was really necessary, because he looked like a child. After weeks, he never realized that he was fairly good at genjutsu with the help of a certain kekkei genkai from a certain someone.

Good thing that he didn't completely abandon his home language when he came to Japan. There were lots of similarities between his and Japan's language like Kanji and stuff (which lead to make him believe that his world and this' had some similarities also). Forging a identity is course he used his original name! He liked the ring of Uzumaki Naruto more than any names out there,dattebayo!

He's actually fitting fine in this world. Though there were some...problems not just that his height shrunk than normal and being in a foreign world. There is bound to be complications now his body wasn't like it's former prime, his techniques and power which he worked so hard just to defeat Madara..._was gone_

Not all exactly. Only those techniques that'll takes tons of chakra, like Rasenshuriken for instance, it's ultimate cutting wind power is toned down to when he first invented it and Chakra Mode, man for hours he could activate it now was back to minutes! Blast it!

Technically, he's back to the start of the road.

He would always sigh at that. All those sweat and blood in creating, and developing his abilities were all for nothing, as if his experience which he remembered, but he couldn't execute it like all he did was all a dream. A dream which was a nightmare. A nightmare filled with visions filled with the death of his friends, teacher, family and...

_Hinata._

He could only dream of having her by his side. Alive. The feeling of her love. Her warmth. Her hand entwined with his. Given that their relationship took almost just 3 months before Madara took her away from him when he threw a surprise attack at Konoha. Naruto only raged after that, blinded by complete hatred for the Uchiha who took his loved one away from him. Kakashi-sensei and Killer Bee stopped him of course, who knew better than to charge directly towards Madara with no chance that they'll win nor getaway alive. They grounded him, tried to calm him down, but for weeks-no _months_ he finally cried with all his heart's content.

So he trained, _long and hard. To search for a way to kill Madara Uchiha._

_For revenge._

Now he knew what Sasuke felt twice now, counting the death of his former Master who taught him rasengan which led him to learn Sage Mode into the picture. Naruto looked for a way...Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu anything to kill him! And his abilities leapt bounds with amazing results.

Thus he discovered a seal...

Drowned in his musings, the Uzumaki just snapped back to reality as he heard the sounds of students chatting with each other and the clicking sounds of the shoes against the ground. Right. Naruto shook his head to shake off the thoughts, now wasn't the time to think about the past. He had a reason now, a decision he made for him to move ahead to the future. No time to hesitate. He's a-

"Oii!"

**"Naruto, the Mistes kid is here..."** Kurama said.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I can see that..." He replied, turning his head around to see two fellow students, the other with light brown hair, gray hair with glasses wearing the same uniform as his. Ike, is his name if he is correct and the other, a Torch, a special kind, a Mistes, Yuji Sakai the "vessel" of a treasure tool which could pose a dangerous threat if it falls to the wrong hands.

**" Remind me again why do we have to keep a watchful eye to that Mistes, again?" **Kurama said, apparently complaining **" We've been doing this for a looong time, and there hasn't been anything interesting happening around here! We're just babysitting him without fee!"**

"You know that it would be a big trouble once someone knew what's inside him, right?" Naruto grumbled to make sure no one could hear him as he strolled forward to the school as he kept his eyes on the Mistes " Those Crimson Denizens would send an army just to take an item that could give a large amount of Power of Existence only to replenish itself exactly at midnight, and you know we don't want attracting Flame Hazes on us too" He explained, before scowling "Besides I hate school. You hate boredom, let's call it even for us then." The nine tailed fox exhaled a deep sigh in agreement.

Stepping inside the school building. Naruto made his way into the foot lockers, his presence seemingly blending into the background as his small-(_Medium!_) height was close behind the chatting duo, was never noticed as if he wasn't there in the first place. He gotta give credit for his shinobi skills for that, but it wouldn't be for long until someone notices his _whiskers_. He shivered at the thought.

Well here goes hell.

_It wasn't long until he almost lost his sanity..._

The young yet immortal blonde released the hold of his breath at the sound of the bell. His eyes swirling as his head swayed back and forth until his head met his desk with smoke coming off to his ears. Kami! It was finally over! Any second more and he would snap and blow the whole school up with no questions asked. Good lad, hearing his teacher's lecture is like an ultimate unrestricted spell chant in disguise! A spell that sucks the power of existence as their victims hear him/ her lecture about stuff...Math..oh, it's a torture! It's like reading a whole different language in a nutshell!

**"I say Amen to that!" **Kurama chimed in **" They're talking our ears off to death! If it was a unrestricted spell, boy ain't it a strong one!"**

"My thoughts exactly.." Naruto said in a strangled grunt. Lazily, he dragged himself off the desk with him walking like a zombie, catching the attention of the other students who saw him acting the same thing, backed away as if he were plague.

"So, where are you going today?" Yuji asked to his best friend, Ike.

Ike smiled at Yuji "I'm taking the mock cram test at college" He said with pride as Yuji looked at him with a surprised look "You're taking College already?" He asked with shock.

Ike shrugged nonchalantly "I have to make my parents proud. It affects my weekly allowance" Ike said "How about you?"

Yuji smiled "Me? I'm going to the CD store to check out some CD's"

Ike nodded "Oh, see you then tomorrow "

"You too, see you tomorrow." Yuji greeted back, walking off the opposite way where Ike was going. Unknown to him, a whiskered blonde paused and stared at his back, and made an exasperated face.

"You know, I'm kinda not cut out for being a bodyguard 24/7" Naruto complained

**"Oh quit whining" **Kurama chastised **" You've been doing this for, like..FOREVER. So don't cry over it. As you said you have to protect the guy since he got that **_**thing**_** inside him, so don't fret about this, and to think I was the one complaining .."**

"But I can't help not to complain about this..." Naruto groaned "And I was planning to buy some cups of ramen. I've been running out of those.." He said thoughtfully "But I can't leave him alone, can I?" He asked

**"..Wait, you're asking me? YOU'RE the bodyguard, YOU decide"** The Bijuu rolled his eyes. Naruto adopted a thoughtful look, well there _hasn't_ been a single attack happening close around Yuji nor anything that'll endanger him and the treasure inside him. Well...for like...as Kurama said,like _forever_ since the real Yuji Sakai died from long ago.

"I think I'll buy ramen " Naruto decided, nodding at himself, well _like anything would happen_ while he's absent from guard duty "I've been craving for the pork ramen today so, I'll think no seafood flavored this month" He spun around and padded away from Yuji which was in coincidence that he took the same direction where Ike went, or the path at least.

"Let's see I have the pork ramen, then where's the chicken ramen flavoured?" Naruto wondered aloud as his eyes scanned the cups of ramen around him, picking the ones that'll satisfy him for a month. Looking at his grocery...were all filled with ramen. Kurama sweatdropped at the food he picked...when will he take a healthy choice of food? It was hard to break him from his ramen eating spree, the ones who have fallen (failed) were his Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and many more. Don't even start on breaking his liking with orange, it was far...far worse than that.

**"Naruto...for the sake of the world of Shinobi and this' you should at least eat something hea-"** Kurama was about to try like his fellow brethren who tried and failed, but he was cut off when Naruto hushed him or rather hushed himself rather loudly, earning weird looks around him as they quickly went away from him thinking like a normal human should.

"Kurama, I'm concentrating on picking which ramen I'm going to take. It takes great focus to pick which flavor, you know that" Naruto hissed, which was quite audible to those who are very attentive to what they hear. "Now...spicy or...chicken? Uhh." If anyone could see the Bijju, you would see his paw over his face.

**"You're hopeless" ** Kurama shook his head

"Shh!" another wave of weird looks were aimed upon him as he went back thinking deeply,while adopting a thoughtful gesture of rubbing his chin in thought.

Kurama sighed again, well he does a lot whenever he stops by and buys ramen at this department store without thought for his money budget. How much did he get from publishing that disgusting Icha Icha book again? He couldn't recall, but he was sure that it would last for years including the money that Naruto got from his shadow clones who worked for some part-time jobs around the city. He could've predicted wrong at the few years part if he keeps on overloading on buying ramen, oh if he keeps this up more then-

**"!"** Kyuubi's eyes widened as he felt something which was far from chakra. Years of Naruto being in contact with that foreign energy made him sense it like it was chakra itself. Speaking of that energy, he could sense it from-

**"Naruto! Yuji is in danger! I can feel a Fuzetsu at the shopping district, with two Rinne's...Naruto?" **Kurama wondered aloud as he noticed that the blonde didn't dash outside and move towards the vicinity of the Fuzetsu.

" Spicy?...Chicken?...And I'm quite thinking to buy the seafood now.." Kurama facepalmed yet again, was ramen really _that_ important to be thought so deeply?

**"Naruto! We have no time for that ramen! We have to go! Sakai Yuji is under the Fuzetsu spell, if you continue fawning over that..."** The bijuu trailed off, knowing that Naruto wasn't even listening to every word he says. So it has come to this,eh? With him being like this, he can't save that Mistes at this rate. He knew _that_ word was taboo around him, but it was necessary at this situation.

Sucking a deep breath. Kurama mustered the strongest voice he could **"Oi, Chibi! You'll never get taller if you eat those junk all day!" **His voice had the effect he intended, it all but blocked other sounds he could pick up on his eardrums, only focusing on that voice that mocked the blonde.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"_Who you're calling chibi, furball!"_

The customers close by almost jumped in surprise when a loud yell tore through the blonde's lips , the others looked at the blonde in confusion for the sudden outburst, wondering why. The blonde was oblivious that he caught the attention of the crowd which were forming around him while observing withing a safe distance away from him. Naruto was blind from it all. He was so engrossed yelling insults and curses at his tenant. The other concerned citizens began calling for the police, others pulled out their phones and took pictures and videos at the blonde who "went crazy" at the shop for no particular reason.

They couldn't help but to wince at what they heard. And what they learned is that this blonde could really make creative curses unlike anything they heard. Mothers covered the ears of their children to avoid remembering what he said. For minutes was like forever, until Naruto lost was forced to replenish oxygen to his lungs. The whole time Kurama didn't listen, instead he reigned his anger in order to be patient when Naruto is not, being mature when Naruto is not, thinking for his best and being calm when Naruto is in turmoil. He has done these things or him to avoid mistakes and pain, being a friend to him when he needs it. He felt his pain when he lost his friends, lost his _lover_. He learned that Naruto needed a friend on his side to help him ease the pain, it as hard not to treat the enigmatic blonde like a child of his own since he acted immature and dumb at times. Any way they're stuck with each other so they're bound to be looking on each other's backs.

Hearing that he stopped speaking, Kurama spoke up **"You're done? Then can I say what I was about to tell when you ignored me?" **Kurama asked. The blonde took a few breaths before speaking, not caring that he could be heard by others.

"Huh?!" The blonde huffed "Can't you see I'm picking ramen here! Didn't I tell you that I need to focus or I'll be wasting a whole month regretting my decision if I don't think hard enough!" He growled, annoyed.

"**Hmm"** Kurama hummed **"Well, if you would just try to focus around you, **_**then**_** you would know the reason I called you that..." **Kurama droned on

Naruto bristled when he remembered, his face popped a few veins above his head "Then why would you cal me that you big fat-" Naruto's words were cut off with his gasp. His blue eyes grew in size as he was surprised on the energy he felt. Fuzetsu?! It's close by nothenless! So what's with the warni- Sakai?! What was he doing there?! Isn't he going to-

"_Me? I'm going to the CD store to check some CD's"_

Naruto's adrenaline skyrocketed when he realized that the Mistes was in danger. It took him all just that to spring into motion. He immediately dashed towards the counter, and shoved the ramen cups at the cashier , who was clearly surprised at his gesture. The hurrying blonde waved his hands "I'll be back! So guard it with your life and I'll pay double if you have done a well done job" Not giving the baffled cashier a time to reply. He blurred past through the people to the back exit to the alleyway, with no one around he channeled chakra under his feet and shot above to the roofs, going towards where the Fuzetsu he felt, praying that Yuji Sakai is still safe.

"**Naruto, if this could ease your worries. A flame haze is at the area, and is engaging the Rinnes at the moment."** Kurama informed him. Instead of what the fox intended, Naruto's face turned sour.

"**What's wrong?"** Kurama inquired.

Naruto frowned " That only made me more worried. " He grimly said "We don't know who that Flame haze is. He or she might attempt to disregard Sakai's safety since most of them saw torches as_..this_"

If anyone could see Kurama, he only tensed and nodded **"Hm, then let's expect conflict towards the other flame haze. Though I would appreciate it if we don't. I would only imagine what would happen to the Mistes' brain if there's blood spilled on the ground when he just discovered a world out of his comprehension."** Kurama solemnly added.

"Then I should go with my Flame Haze disguise" Naruto said his frows burrowing in concentration, time to show what newfound powers he had for living in this world for years.

"**Yeah, you do that"** Kurama nodded

* * *

"_What the heck is happening?!"_

That is what Sakai Yuji's only thought as he watched a the girl with a eye-catching flaming hair that emitted embers, with burning eyes, decimate a...a _monster_ before them. He only watched with a stunned look, as that baby looking monster burst into flames.

He really couldn't _understand _anything. The first thing he was just at the CD store with his classmate, Yukari Hirai, and then out of nowhere, the whole shopping district was filled with the color of dull red. He was left standing there, frozen, he looked like he was impersonating the people around him who were really _frozen in place_. When the monsters appeared and began feeding on some kind of blue flames, his mind stopped functioning and he only stared at the sight before him. Everything happened too fast, the baby-like monster grabbed him with the intent on eating him alive when that girl arrived, and severed that arm. It all went in a fast forward until he could only perceive what happened now.

The girl analyzed the space where the monster disappeared with a calculative look "Looks like it was a shell" She muttered.

Alastor nodded in agreement **" It seemed that it left at the last moment"** He said.

The girl, changed her crimson gaze at him. He felt like a insect under her eyes, he could only look at her in awe and shock. Her crimson hair swayed on the side as her coat did so, her katana held on her hand like a seasoned katana user. She's beautiful, he could say that.

"It could still be around.." The girl looked around, and Yuji caught her eyes. "Is this a mistes?" She asked the pendant around her neck.

**"Yeah, and it seems to be a unique one" ** Alastor confirmed. Sakai Yuji only looked at her in confusion unknowingly voicing the first word on his thoughts _What?_

Those thoughts vanished when she raised her blade.

Yuji's eyes widened as fear gripped on his throat, refusing to let him breath as he watched the blade glinted red. Any normal person with half a brain could tell she would cut him_. W-Why? _ His eyelids closed when the blade was brought down upon him.

Only to feel no pain.

He wondered why. But a scream close by snapped him out of his thoughts, he quickly tilted his head. His eyes widened when he saw a _woman_. A human looking one, his eyes widened in horror when he saw a decapitated hand on the ground wriggling until it disappeared like what he witnessed earlier.

The girl scoffed, pointing her katana towards the attacker "You wanted to take what's inside the Mistes, aren't you" She stated, her eyes pinning her down.

The woman took a step away, with caution overtaking her as she regarded her as calm as she could " I know who you are, Flaming hair, red hot eyes. You're the contractor of the Crimson God of Atonement, Alastor. you are a tool of hunting" She spoke warily.

The girl's face remained blank "That's who I am. So what?" She replied coldly.

The woman glared at her "My Master won't keep quiet about this! He'll kill you like a worthless tool you are!" She yelled.

The blank look never left her face " You're right, your master will be spouting his last words soon... " She said.

The woman's face twisted into a murderous scowl "Why you-"

"But..." She cut off "Let me hear your's first"

She raised her blade, ready to end her existence right there and then until Yuji, snapping off from his thoughts and confusion, darted and stood in front of the girl protectively involuntarily. Forcing the girl to stop.

"Hold on a second! Wh-"Yuji's words were cut off when the woman smirked triumphantly and plunged her arm deep inside the mistes elbow deep, making Yuji breathe out a breathless scream.

Yuji could really feel her hand digging deeper inside him with no signs of stopping. _"What is this?It's going inside me...S-stop! can't...h-help!..."_ Were Yuji's thought of agony as he was helpless in this situation.

"..." Soundlessly, the girl raised her blade. She didn't even try to acknowledge what would happen to the Mistes as she brought down her blade intending to cut this _Torch's _arm off.

No one really noticed the presence charging behind them.

"**Chidori!"**

Shana's eyes widened in surprise when the Rinne suddenly burst into flames._-What?-_ More importantly, she didn't expect that a azure lightning that seemed to be _chirping_ pierced through the Rinne and continued until it went over the Torch's shoulder creating a tear around the shoulder blade. The sounds of chirping seemed to be louder than the cries of the Rinne until it grabbed the Nietono no Shana, effortlessly stopping her blade's intent to cut.

_"You know, you're being careless in saving the Mistes, do you?"_

Shana balked, caught off guard at the scene before her. When she regained her thinking, she jumped backwards, releasing the katana from the _hand of lightning_ she saw. The unknown person grabbed the Mistes as he fell backwards with a free hand, nonchalantly dropping him on his butt as the chirping ceased, the lightning disappearing into nothing like it ran out of electricity. Now that he is out open, she could see a good view of the person right before her. The flaming hair, red-eyed flame haze was inwardly surprised when she saw a mop of _azure_ hair right before her, cool and calm cerulean slitted eyes staring right back at her, also taking in her appearance. She noticed his attire was similar to the Mistes, who's shocked that fear paralyzed him'-_a friend perhaps?-_ but was covered in a white coat with sunset coloured flame designs at the end, flapping with the small wind that passed them. She couldn't help but notice he's quite..._smaller than most men_ she encountered. Her small height could only reach his cheeks which she noticed had wierd marks ._W__hiskers?_ Are those even real?

Her trail of thoughts were cut off by the voice of the God of Atonement which pulled her back to reality** "Nani na mo da!"** Alastor demanded, also surprised at the appearance of the young person before them. Shana's attention however, is not at the bluenette, but at the doll floating above them.

The girl reacted quickly, rasing her blade into stance as she returned the doll a glare back at her " So that's the main body!"

**"Behind you!"** Alastor warned. She was about to turn around when the person before her rocketed at her suddenly, instincts kicked in and she readied her blade for his attack or at least she thought so.

_"Duck.."_

The girl blinked , and unknowingly reacted at his command. A blade, a _chokuto_ at the hands of the blonde, his fingers holding the black hilt tightly as she saw a ball of human faces charged right behind her. Azure flames and with a hint of electricity covered the blade as he mercilessly brought the blade below him and brought it cutting upwards, cutting the ball below into half. The monster let out a horrified scream as it exploded into flames, a mix of azure and blue flames scorching the ground below.

After seconds of looking at the bluenette. It didn't take her long to realize what was the rinne's role, she quickly spun to where the doll is. Only to see the traces of an unrestricted spell, she soundlessly placed her katana in her coat where it vanished, not before she glanced at the azurette whose chokuto is not anymore on his hold. She figured that he is a flame haze, seeing that he had slain a rinne, which put her to a conclusion that he's not a threat.

"Well, I guess I could ask who are you now.." The girl said, turning her gaze to the azurette.

Naruto ignored her, walking towards the Mistes who was shocked to speak at least. He was thankful that he arrived just in time, he chastised himself for being careless at the moment. How fate could screw you up sometimes. When he was focused upon his self brought duty there wasn't even a single attack _which happened right when he let his guard down_, the blonde mocked himself for failing to protect a single person. His thoughts accidentally dug a old wound from his past, images overcoming his vision that haunted him for years, but the azurette quickly shook his head to clear those thoughts off. Now wasn't the time for self loathing! He arrived right on time just to save him from the rinnes, but hold that thought. He _saved _him from a _flame haze's attack_ not to the latter.

Naruto turned his gaze at the Flame Haze, he's so not in the mood to socialize " Burning-head,lava-hot-eyed hunter, I presume?" He mused

The girl made a face that screams at him that he got the wrong answer and also that she wasn't pleased by his mistake by the look of her glare. Naruto probably didn't hear the smack of Kurama's paw meeting his face.

Naruto looked around in confusion then to her "_What?_ Did I say something?"

**"Naruto, you were mistaken.."** Kurama said. Followed by a sigh **" Baka-Naruto, you really have to remember someone's name or title at least to avoid creating bad blood to someone.."**

"Eh?"

"Are you stupid? You got it wrong!" The cold look of her eyes were replaced by annoyed ones which glared upon the blonde harder. Who scratched his head, he's really not in the mood for thinking "Sorry, I guess I mistook you for someone. Are you perhaps her double?" He fired off another question before she could even speak her mind.

"What?! No!" She yelled. "I'm the Flame Haze of the Crimson God of Atonement, Alastor and the Flaming haired, Burning-red-eyed hunter!"

The azurette began to blink, realizing his mistake. He rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, t'was quite a mouthful you see. I was quite sure that it was around the line of Burning,hot,flames...boiling, or something related to that.." He shrugged nonchalantly. The girl gave a harder glare.

"I told you it's-"

"I get it! I get it! Don't bother 'cause I'll still forget it anyways..." He waved her off nonchalantly, which fumed the flame haze more. He turned around to see the Mistes on the ground...well, panicking over the deep cut on his shoulder " Well,_ hey!_ You still can move? I can't say I'm surprised. " He amusingly mock clapped, ignoring the outburst of the _little_ girl close by him.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

Yuji looked up to him from the unbleeding cut, his hand raised to them in a gesture to ask for medical attention. " P-Please, h-help m-me" He pleaded.

Naruto didn't even looked concerned even the slightest " Ow. That gotta hurt, sorry 'bout that " his apology didn't seem to sound sincere " It's really a good thing that you're not a normal human, eh?"

"W-What?"

"But then this'll be a drag!" The azurette complained " From how confident that doll sounded. I got a hunch that the Master is a troublesome big fish"

**" I may have to agree with you "** The pendant around the girl's neck **" It will take a while to hunt that Tomogara. Putting that aside, I may still have to ask who are you and where is your contractor? Shouldn't you be with each other at all times"**

"H-Help!" Yuji cried.

Naruto took this as a chance to dodge the question "_Woah!_ And you _speak!_ Now I'm really suprised, twice, any other torch out there would've been paralyzed there...or.." He shrugged "..Dead." The fearful look in Yuji's eyes grew, what is he talking about?! For Naruto, it was inevitable that Yuji will have to know about this world, so no point of hiding it. And fortunately they caught the bait, firstly the midget.

The girl nodded in agreement, she had forgotten her temporary anger from her counterpart, but she wasn't done from him yet! "But then, it really surprised me that this could still move. I momentarily forgot this for a while." Naruto's shoulders tensed, the muscle on his jaw tightened hearing that the flame haze though of Sakai Yuji as a _object_. It unnerved him, it reminds him of Haku who was viewed as a tool and died as one add to add also, him. Thankfully, Kurama whispered into his mind with logical reasoning that made him shut his mouth at least.

Alastor hummed **"You're right. It reminded me of Tenmoku Ikku case"** Unknown to them, Naruto was unable to hide a snarl on his lips. Sunuva-

**"Naruto"** Kurama said, reprimanding. **"Remember we have to keep a damn low profile so shut your mouth about this for now!"** Naruto growled. Oh he's going to shut up for now alright...well only _about this_ _only_. Sooner or later, he'd snap at her if she continues to speak about torches in such a manner.

The girl turned back to the pendant "But at that time, we were going to fight and it could move, too" She said.

When Yuji caught his voice back, he pleaded again "Please, call and ambulance!"

The redhead turned and looked at Yuji with annoyance that was thought to be gone "Augh,Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Stop crying of being cut now!"

Naruto inwardly sighed, he knelt on leg down beside the brunnette, who noticed the shorter boy with mixed emotions. Being irritated at the redhead, Naruto didn't show it,but actions speak louder than words when he vented a bit of it to the scared brunette with a touch of his own sarcasm and a smile that matches " I'm calling the ambulance, then what? The doctors could stitch it up and pat you at the back reassuringly with smiles saying "Don't worry, you'll be fine after a few years, give or take if your bones would grow back and your flesh will reattach itself back to your body. And don't worry about your kidney, last time I checked, the half is barely hanging while the other fell down at your frozen bloodstream. You lucky bastard let's throw a wild party! "Naruto cheered, with arms up in the air.

His sarcasm though didn't get the bewildered Yuji and panicking over the cut on his arm. His face had a look of incredulousity as he directed it at the blonde "H-How could you say that?! You have to call the ambulance or..or" His face couldn't get anymore terrified and Naruto took a great satisfaction for that.

Passing the sarcastic behavior of the blonde, Alastor spoke up **"I can only Imagine what you were like when you were alive. If you have been human,you would have been dead the moment you receive that wound "** This only made the Mistes' confusion grew on a higher level.

**"Fragile meatbags.." **Kurama snorted.

"If I was human?!" Yuji cried, his priority over his wound overweighted his questions. He gripped his shoulder and fussed over it.

"I've got to stop it from bleeding..." He whispered, but then he noticed. Where was the blood? There should be blood whenever a there's a wound, right? Right?!

Naruto hid a smirk. He had to agree with Kurama for his earlier statement alright. He was very disappointed that the humans around here are physically weak and pathetic. A cut on the chest, and they'll submit to you. And it was just a _small_ cut! (though he could've made the cut deeper, and the guy bled a pond, but hey, he miscalculated his cutting power!) It was a good thing that there are flame hazes and tomogaras around. Without them. He'll wish that he died by whatever happened on his encounter with Madara.

Naruto gave a loud snort, catching the attention both of the Flame Haze and her contractor with the looks of confusion. Naruto leaned in to reach Yuji's shoulder which caught his attention at last.

"Don't move a muscle, Sakai.." He said. He blew a small breath and Yuji lit up into a blue flame. Naruto watched in mild amusement as the torch bucked, and went screaming about being on fire,as it disappeared, and the said teen realized his cut on his shoulder vanished like he wasn't even cut n the first place.

Naruto stood up, dusting himself and tilted his head "That's your cue to fix the place" He said neutrally. The girl scowled, but nodded, walking a few steps away from where they are. She raised her finger and a bright light glared through Yuji's eyelids, he could make out some blue flames around the whole area and seemed to somehow _revive_ the people around them who was _eaten_ . Naruto was right on time releasing a hidden clone who healed some people he could save at least.

"Hirai-san!" he exclaimed, seemingly in releif as he saw her form theough the burning blue flames.

The female flame haze lowered her hand once she saw everything was done "That'll do for the torches. I'll use a few of them for fixing." Naruto noted that the blank tone she earlier used was back as he stood idly by.

If Alastor would nod, he would **"Hm. They sure ate a lot"** Alastor said. _Thanks for pointing it out captain obvious_, Naruto thought. Because of the whole fight, the whole place was broken, but he was sure that the girl could fix this place...

"Her Master must be a big eater " Shana stated, she raised her finger again which emitted a bright light but unlike the last one. This one keeps on changing bright colors. Yuji watched in amazement as the damages around the area was _reversed_. Craters were filled with the earth that was once nothing but dust, poles stood back up and shattered glasses were back as good as new.

Naruto stretched his arms "Finally, its over! " It was a mistake. By the time the light ended, the redhead fixed her gaze at the bluenette. Naruto felt himself freeze at her gaze, by the time he realized, it was over. She spoke the question he didn't want to hear.

"By the way, you didn't tell us who you were..." The girl said, she must've got a hint that he was avoiding that question for how long he didn't answer that.

The god of atonement didn't miss this either **" I almost forgot to ask. So, may I know the name of the flame haze who guards this city? If I am not mistaken.."** He said.

Naruto steeled himself at her gaze. Returning the intensity of those ruby eyes staring at his slitted azure ones under the spiky bangs of his hair. Interesting, no one has ever stared back at his eyes unflinching for long as he could remember. She caught his attention, at least, for amusement, the thought of giving her his name was at least something he said without consulting Kurama, who aimed to be on low profile. "Uzumaki Naruto, that's all you have to know.." he introduced flatly, watching at the girl with mild amusement on his eyes, his name was not uncaught to Yuji's ears.

To pipe Kurama down of his yelling inside his head, he snapped his finger audibly, and in a blink of an eye. The bloody crimson color around the whole area disappeared signaling the end of the unrestricted spell. Taking advantage of the crowd that swarmed at where they stood, Naruto vanished in the sea of people that not even a mop of blonde hair nor azure was seen.

She was caught off guard of the sudden dispelling of the Fuzetsu, that the passerbys almost saw her silky crimson hair. She gritted her teeth, looking around to catch a single description of the flame haze, or someone that looked like him. To her annoyance she lost sight of the azure flame haze, evident as she gave a growl of annoyance.

"That bastard!" Her fists clenched at the thought of being fooled.

Alastor, feeling the anger of her flame haze he tried to calm her down**"Leave him be, he's not worth chasing for."** He spoke up **" You saw his attire, correct? If we are to look for him, we knew now where to start" **Her contactor's words, burned the anger away inside her. A smirk appeared on her lips, flashing a set of pearly white teeth, one that promised pain to the azurette.

She didn't know this guy, but there wasn't anyone in her life that annoyed her easily at their first meeting and not to mention just by getting her epithet wrong at the first time they exchanged words. That was when she felt that feeling of anger beginning to build up in her. Something that no one had done so for how long she traveled. At least she could get back on him for escaping away from her.

Yuji was very confused. The whole street was filled with people who were once gone when the monsters made their appearance, seemingly fine and minding their own business as they passed the street. But there was something wrong. Very wrong. He was certain that he was going crazy now, he was seeing balls of fire inside them. They are unaware though of carrying these hot flames inside them, even Hirai-san. The words_ what? What's going on? How? Is this true? Is this really happening?_ are thought inside Yuji's head by a lot now. So he looked for those two, that girl and the boy. Now that he was safe and a little calm, he noticed that the boy's attire was a uniform in the same fashion as his. So he's a student in his school? How come he didn't see him not even once at school. A boy with a hair color like that is not hard not to notice.

He turned around to where they were, his eyes caught a petite girl similar to the girl she saw, but there were differences between the two of them. Instead of her hair being flaming crimson, her hair was dark and her eyes were chocolate-brown even if earlier her eyes were those of ruby-red ones, but her attire convinced him that she was the same girl he saw, it must've been some kind of magic or sorts? Questions only brought more questions. He was about to run at her direction, until a very familiar voice that he remembered not to long ago, spoke against the sounds of feet clicking against the street.

"Are you fine, little boy? " Naruto asked nicely, kneeling at the same level as the boy whom he helped to get up and managed to give him a big smile.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" The boy beamed, his hands intertwining back to his mother's.

Yuji saw his return a warm smile of his own, one that would make everyone spit at him in disbelief if he told them of the azure haired boy identical on how he looked, when he killed a monster in cold blood. His hand dug on his plastic bag slinging on his elbow, and pulled out a can of soda on it. He offered it up on the boy " Here you go. You dropped your drink right? You're a lucky boy that I had one extra can here that I didn't need." The boy looked up to his mother to ask for permission.

His mother smiled at her child and nodded, the boy gingerly took it from his hands with a grateful smile "Thank you again, Onii-chan!"

The blonde boy, ruffled the child's hair with a chuckle and stood up "Well, be a good boy okay? It's you second life now.." Naruto muttered the last part to himself, for he knew how to hide a secret of another world that they musn't and they never will know.

Yuji saw him walk away then, a can in hand with the plastic bag discarded to the trash can nearby. The brunette didn't think twice in running towards him to get some explanations, momentarily forgetting about the girl in black behind him who walked away. Unaware of the boy she was looking for was still at the vicinity.

Naruto was about to take a sip on his can when- "Hey, hold up!" Naruto stopped on his tracks, tilting his head aside in slight surprise at the Mistes noticing him when he was concealing himself to the crowd. Maybe, he wasn't able to maintain it while he was talking to the boy? He silently chastised himself for lowering his guard. His unwillingness to meet Yuji was hidden behind his more, if Yuji went to him it meant that he'll have to explain everything to him!

_Now, how to deal with him? _


	2. Chapter 2

**(An) Yo, guys! It's Bloodyrath again, greeting you all! **

**Thank you for liking this fic! Sorry for the delay but I barely had time to type becuase of school and so I ask you to be patient as I update this fanfic next time, please.**

**Reviews about my writing is much appreciated.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything.**

"Hey! What was all that about? Inside Hirai san and the others there are-"

"I know, I know! Blue flames are inside them, you don't have to point it out all you had to do is just have to ask." Naruto's lowered head sighed in exasperation, looking up to the taller boy _which irked him the slightest_ with nothing but annoyance, and he won't bother hiding it " You know, you should've went with the girl earlier, I'm not really the best guy to ask what the situation is..." Naruto intervened, picking his ear nonchalantly as he did his best to listen to the Mistes.

"But-"

"Fine! You don't need to beg. The girl was quite the intimidating type anyways " With a haughty smirk curling on his lips, he felt contentment, evident on he said and visually looked " That's why you came to me, hehe"

**"Kid, you're giving yourself too much credit"** The fox commented snidely.

_"Oh shut up, she tried to cut him anyways..."_

**"Which you did instead.."**

Naruto snorted softly "Party pooper.." He muttered, unaware that Yuji gave him a confusing stare.

"So then." He started, looking at Yuji's deeper blue eyes, pondering about the next words he would say. And how should he say it? The straight-to-the-point way? The keep-it-slow way? " Sakai Yuji, can you tell me what are you thinking about the whole thing right now? I could probably know where to start if you answer me?" Yuji replied instantly.

"I told you those-"

"I'm talking about what you think, Sakai" Naruto cut in.

Sakai paused, collecting up himself "I-I'm confused. Very. The whole world I once thought normal crumbled before my eyes, that I thought this is all just a dream. And I still hope so, that this is all a nightmare, just a bad dream that was created by my mind, nothing more." His eyes glazed, wistfully thinking about the past " Then I would wake up, realize it was just nothing. And go to school, with Ike and graduate like any high school student would. And then, you know, settle down and get old and then-"

"Die peacefully with a smile on your face..."

Snapped out of his own world, Yuji blinked. Looking at the teen, as he continued, "Just like another your average type of guy. I could expect nothing less, no wonder you almost passed out after a wound like that.."

"But who wouldn't panic at being cut like that deep! I'm just a normal person-"

"Normal person." Naruto actually laughed, it wasn't a laugh that someone would when he found a joke funny, it was hollow and scornful and void of emotion that forced him to be on the great war. "You actually think that you're human aren't you?" He smiled scornfully.

"W-What do you mean?" Yuji asked. " I am human, just by looking at me-"

"That's what I meant!" Naruto cut him, his hand making a small gesture towards the crowd "Can a _human_ hold flames in them without even _burning_? What are they, candle holders?" He scoffed "Let me tell you something, they _aren't_. Those people are just leftovers by the Tomogara, those humans you thought, are only robots moving until they disappear. The are _Torches_, Sakai Yuji" Naruto didn't bother letting the teen take it al in as he continued without care as Yuji froze in shock as he listened to hat he said.

His hand pointes it's index finger at Yuji's chest" You are one of them, Sakai Yuji. A torch, a leftover of the existence you had once before you were eaten by them." Naruto's cerculean eyes turned into frozen chips as they grew colder " Are you even Sakai Yuji? No, you are just only a remainder of himself, nothing more but a copy. So remember this well, _Torch._ You are not human, you are what's left of your former self, a empty shell."

_"You..are dead."_

Yuji recoiled as his he was struck. W-What? What is he saying? Torches? _People who were eaten and never people after then,_ Tomogara? _Monsters who eat flames_. All those questions in his head were answered by his own, it was ubelievable, all of it. It sounded ridiculous. But did the blonde stutter? _No_ Was he even lying?His guts were even replying no. . Try as he might but he was forced to face the truth. He was skeptical, he wanted a proof, suddenly his eyes were drawn to his index finger pointed at him, won't he put that finger down? Like he under a spell his eyes trailed right on his chest and-

_a blue flame resided there..._

Yuji gaped, looking down at the torch lit inside him. Suddenly, all of his way of seeing reality, doubts and all he thought he knew...shattered. And only four words clicked inside his head.

_Sakai Yuji... is dead._

"You are free to follow me, if you want to know any more answers..." Naruto walked off, waving nonchalantly. " Though it would be better if you just leave.." Much to his annoyance, he caught up to him, padding right beside him as they exited the district, eventless as the both exchanged words.

"So, what do you want to ask?" Naruto asked, glancing beside annoyingly, but kept it inside.

Yuji nodded, looking at the ground nervously " You said something about torches, right? Can you please tell me about them?" He asked.

Naruto let the slightest of the smiles form on his lips "Ohohoho, at least someone's polite. I'm flattered" He muttered smugly.

**"Quit being full of yourself and tell the guy!" **Kurama yelled, irritated.

Naruto rolled his eyes, now where's the fun of that? Clearing his throat, he explained " Hmm, I guess we should say that Torches are shock absorbers" Naruto didn't need to look at Yuji to see he was giving him a confused look " When a building is stuck by a earthquake, we need a shock absorber, right?" Yuji nodded "Let's compare it to this situation, when a Crimson Denizen eats the existence of humans, the result would be disastrous, would it not? So we needed a shock absorber, and the Torches were just the right ones to on the job to take care of the damage done by the Crimson Denizens. Torches replace the ones who _died, _or should we say the human whose existence was eaten, and they'll go on with the life of who they were before they died until those flames die out." He explained.

"W-W-What do you mean? Wouldn't anyone notice that they just disappeared into thin air?" Yuji stuttered, seemingly getting nervous to where this is going.

The blonde only tilted his head to the side, cocking it a bit " They won't, of course." He told him flatly, as if he was just telling this all to a child. Yuji cringed at what he said. Naruto "Crimson Denizens don't really eat all of their existence, they just leave a small amount of existence, and they'll use what's left of their existence using a _magic spell_ in human way of seeing it, we'll get to that, to turn them into a substitute existence thus, a torch. Well, the reason why no one would even notice that a torch disappeared, is because they only eat the _existence_ itself not the flesh, and without existence they'll be forgotten. " He chuckled " Using that method, no one noticed that anyone died, hehehe... The perfect murder"

"T-Then.." Yuji trailed off, he couldn't just say the words..

Naruto kept his gaze " You'll disappear and no one would know, they'll just go on with their lives as if they never met you..." He held his tongue on saying any more harsh words, if he want Yuji to live, he needs Yuji to take this all nice and easy or he'll risk turning him into a suicidal person right? We can't predict what would happen to one person if confronted with pressures such as this.

Naruto saw Yuji stop on his tracks. The Mistes looking down on his hands with a look that Naruto could tell as sadness "...Then..." Yuji's mind flashed some images of his family members, his dad and his mom smiling with him on the middle._ Then, Mom and Dad won't even notice that I disappeared in this world..._ Yuji thought in his mind, drifting off into one of his memories of the past.

"Was that all you wanted to ask?Naruto asked, bringing Yuji back into reality, and also their walk.

"H-How about those Crimson Denizens? Are they those monsters earlier?" Yuji asked.

Naruto shook his head. " Nope, those are called Rinnes. They're slaves of the Crimson Denizens, the Rinnes collect, Crimson Denizens eat with all their heart's content" He explained. " Crimson Denizens are the boss, or something like that. Those guys come from the Crimson world where almost all creatures here come from there _( *Hint*), _and by unkown reasons_- truth is that I never even cared to know- _they could travel from their world to this world, and since they can't live without existence, so they eat existence of humans. Because of this, they upset the balance of the world"

"Then we get to the Crimson Lords. These guys are a higher level than the Denizens so don't get confused. Crimson Lords stand out among their peers since they are respected with the superior amount of power of existence they wield. They could manifest themselves in this world, but it would need a lot of power of existence to do so, and when they won't, they simply represent themselves in their vessels to see the world"

"Also, the Crimson Gods, who are embodiment of Crimson Realm's very laws themselves, are simply viewed by some only as powerful Lords, despite their supreme power as Gods. I don't know if you remember, but that flame haze girl earlier who had a pendant around her neck. She mentioned that she was contracted to one of the Crimson Gods, Alastor, if my memory serves me right..."

_'Never heard of him before until I heard that his flame haze is the Flame-hotsomethingwhatsoever-'_

**"You're just too ignorant that's why.." **Kurama muttered dryly.

_' And I resent that damn comment!'_

Hearing the word that Yuji was curious to know with after hearing it mentioned a few times, he quickly asked the blonde " A-Ah! What about those flame hazes? You were one of them aren't you?"

Naruto stiffened, then relaxing back again. "Yes.." He lied smoothly. " We... are former humans who are contracted to the Crimson Lords with a mission to protect the balance of the world...at least some are if they don't stray into killing mindlessly over Crimson Denizens. They... I mean we make sure that the Crimson Denizens don't go and destroy the balance as they see fit, and by handling that problem...we kill them. We literally keep tabs on the world's balance, so the balance is really important" He didn't miss the sight of Yuji cringe at his straightforward tone as he spoke the word "kill" like it was nothing. It was expected from a person who is innocent to this world he was about to step in now.

Naruto yawned, as he saw the sun set beyond the mountains. He let his eye appear over his houlder as he calulatively regarded the Mystes under his protection. Yuji's expression was thoughtful with him trying to sink all of this into his brain and accepting this is reality at the same time. The Mystes stopped when he noticed Naruto did so too.

"Last explanation. Since you're new with all of this, I'll let you go home when I finish this to save the future explanation. I told you there is some sort of magic system here, right?" At Yuji's nod with a 'hai' as a reply he continued. " Well, we could execute them with _mana_, or in..._our _term. We call it power of existence. Power of Existence is essentially "how something gives an impact on its surroundings" I quote. It can be found on any object, be it living or non-living; it is also somewhat present on dead people or animals. This is because Power of Existence, like what its name implies, is the amount of existence something has in the world. Basically, it's everywhere so it is the most abundant around here-_ at least in this world-_" He raised his palm for demonstration, knowing no one could see them. He might as well convince Yuji that he _is_ really a Flame Haze. Yuji watched in amazement as a blue orb appeared in existence n the palm of his hand, glowing faintly. " _This_ is a example... my ability of what I can do.." Naruto lied, and will lie for many times to come.

"Wow..." Yuji gaped.

"Another example of this would be the Fuzetsu..." Naruto supplied.

Yuji raised his head "Fuzetsu? That giant fire-wall?" He asked.

"In appeareance. The fuzetsu is the most common of all Unrestricted Spells. It also refers to the special dimension the Method creates; here the Crimson Realm and the real world intermingle, and all sorts of causalities, including time, are stopped for ordinary living beings. To deal with the damage of a fight whenever it breaks out, we could just channel power of existence to fix the place like what that girl performed earlier" Naruto explained without a beat.

Naruto stopped supplying chakra on his hand, letting the orb disappear into nothingness, and dipped his hand back to his pocket. "Now. You can go. I'm sure it will be a lot to take it for a average guy, so I won't say anything more until you've thought things out." He said softly, this could be the first time Yuji hear him concerned when he was harsh all that time. " Now, go home, eat, wash your hands, brush your teeth, and get some sleep. But don't forget, this is reality and not a joke. The sooner you accept it, the better." With that, the blonde took off a different direction where Yuji was going to take. His blue eyes, looking at Naruto's back as he became a small dot from afar and left. Thinking at what happened. When he got home, he forgot to thank the blonde for saving him and made a mental note to thank him when he sees him. Speaking of seeing him, he'll be looking for the blonde in school.

* * *

**"Did you realize what you did?" **Kurama growled, glaring bloody daggers at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, runing his nose irritably as he walked. "I told a flame haze my name, so? They saw my uniform anyway." He drawled lazily.

**"You should have walked away from them the chance you see! We would have avoided attention to that girl and her Crimson God contractor! Of all the flame hazes. Why does it have to be contracted to a Crimson God?"**

Naruto turned his eyes towards the sun, in turn reflecting a orange hue on his blue eyes as he did. " We did what we can do to hide away from the Flame Hazes for years. I expected that something like this to happen long now." Blonde hair flicked as he tilted his head. "I'll do my best to hide everything, and at the same time... get home... if I could"

Kurama nodded, seemingly gone of anger but tense **"Hm. We must, since we know that Crimson Denizens could would do anything for their own selfish desires once they get power.." **He said.

Naruto nodded "Hide a secret which is that I'm housing a grumpy old fox, got it" Naruto snickered at Kurama yelling a curse. "Will do. It's like I'm related to a Mystes, but instead of holding the Reiji Maigo. I got you." He chuckled. "And unlike a Mystes, I am a Shinobi in disguise with a Flame Haze as cover. I couldn't pull it off without the Sage Mode, when I accidentally absorbed power of existence around us. Consider myself lucky that I went on that disguise all those years ago, or word will spread that some guy had a powerhouse inside him and everyone will be after you"

**"And you are a good liar" **Kurama added.

"HEY! If it wasn't for me, then everyone would be after our ass after that scene you did when we arrived!"

**"Then you would've died if I didn't do it!"**

"With Bijuu transformation? Really? You could've done something else instead!" Naruto yelled comically.

**"With you unconscious? Highly unlikely"** Kurama rolled his eyes, further fuming Naruto.

"Then you should have transformed back, quick!" Retorted Naruto.

**"Ehem. You're in dreamland, duh. It's in our common sense to scan the area for enemies and to make sure we're safe. Oh no, I forgot you don't have any common sense...** "

_Guck!_ Naruto clutched his chest. "Tha' hurt! Take that back!" He cried.

**"Not unless you act like your age, brat!"**

Naruto had a confused look "B-but... how can I even tell how old am I? I look like 13 or 14! And you called me brat, so I should act like one!" He grinned coyly.

Kurama's grew larger than his. **"Then you admit you're a midget...?" **Needless to say, Naruto almost threw a tantrum over there, and then. But instead, his eyes darkened as his lips formed a vengeful smile, much to the kitsune's horror.

"So you wanna play it thay way, eh?" He muttered maliciously, reaching for his stomach. Kurama's crimson slitted eyes widened.

Kurama quickly went on its fours from resting down. **"Oi, oi, Naruto! Don't be rash, let's talk about this like civil people, can we?"** Too late. Kurama's pleas were ignored as Naruto's fingers held the tattoo on his stomach in a clawing motion, and spun it counterclockwise. Kurama looked up only to see a red pillar coming down at his neck with the weight of the heaviest steel that anyone could ever carry, that sent the fox on the ground with a resounding splash on Naruto's inner mind, yelping in suprise.

Trying to get off a single portion of the Six Path's seal, the Kyuubi let out a pained grunt **"Naruto, you bastard!"** He roared. Naruto's cackle echoed throughout the space.

"Now you see! Look down upon my shrunken height and thy shall face the dire consequences! Bwahahahaha!" The last part was a ridiculous laughter from Naruto's throat, irking the giant fox.

**"Stop speaking like that! You sound completely stupid and disgusting!" **Yelled the fox, which in turn, was returned with another red pillar falling down upon his body, with his vessel's dark scowl forming on his whiskered visage as he was cursed and yelled upon.

Not so long then, a idea popped inside his mind like a lighting bulb as his face brightened with glee. "Hmm, I have the extreme urge to castrate a certain giant kitsune with a certain genjutsu that'll make him shut up for weeks if he could still remember..." He spoke sadistically that the fox paled three shades of white.

_**"I'm very fine right now, thank you very much!"**_

Naruto smirked "Hmmmm... I'm really not that good with genjutsu, but if I activate something with the use of chakra concentrated on a certain part then it might be enough for a misbehaving fox..." He mumbled. Kurama, bucked.

**"No!nonononono! You don't have to go that far! I'll shut up now. Just get off these things away from me!"** Kurama shouted frantically.

Naruto grinned "Magic word, please?" He asked.

The fox paused, grumbling under it's breath.**"...ease"** He muttered.

"Ah-Ah, I can't hear you~" Teased Naruto.

**"Please!"**

Naruto smiled "Now that wasn't hard..." He said, undoing the seal on Kurama. He stiffled a yawn as he set his course to get his ramen, which he left back at the department store with an employer. He made a mental note to get serious in guarding Yuji to avoid this incident into happening again. It might be the stress or the exhaustion Naruto felt today, but either way an audible rumbling sound reached his ears, making his face scrunch into one of exasperation, and hunger.

His hand patted his stomach."Ha~ Looks like I'm out for it today~" He glanced around for a food stand, lucky for him, they sell ramen. The blonde cheerfully went down the hill and went to the food stand, ordering for some ramen, hopefully it wasn't that expensive for Gama-chan to fret. Skipping happily like a idiot he had always been, he settled to sit on the bench a few meters away, wolfing down the ramen within seconds as he had another one beside him, not taking in account of the person beside him. Slurping the last noodle on his first ramen, he drank it's soup, fleeing a moan on his lips, eyes shut in ecstasy of eating his favorite as his lips broke into a large grin.

"Ramen is the best!" He announced, rather loudly. Unfortunately the person beside him tensed in recognition of the voice.

_"Y-You!"_

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head beside, placing that dumb look on his face as he did so. He didn't bring himself to care as the empty cup of ramen fell under the seat, nor did Naruto have the energy to take care of anything to happen at this point. An angry stomp of feet crushed the pebbles on the ground, demanding attention to whomever it was directed to, but he did alright, with a lazy expression of course.

A blonde eyebrow raised, did he know this girl? Black hair. Black coat. Brown eyes. Black jumpsuit. Gleaming pendant around her neck. Half eaten melon bread on her hand. Isn't this girl a bit... gothic? Well, black is cool, but sometimes overdoing it might make you one depressive guy, or in this case, girl. Cerulean eyes eyed her head to toe, trying to get a name to spark in his mind. What's with that glare? Prompting himself, Naruto opened his mouth.

"Who are you?" He drawled, his free hand reaching for his ramen. The girl fumed.

"What?! Don't you recognize me?! You must be a total idiot for not learning who am I." Naruto gulped, swallowing the noodles on his mouth. Normally, he would yell at her for speaking to him like that, but right now he _really_ need to eat.

"Really?" He slurred, uninterested. " I'm a idiot, so I would never recognize you. Just get lost little girl." If any more, the girl's glare was harsher, and he might get a punch later on, if her fist and the tight hold on her Melon bread had any indication. Naruto leaned back, confident that he could just dodge her punch when it came to it. Now that he thought about it, her attire reminded him somehow...

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!-" Now he could feel that he met this girl from somewhere, well..."- can't you really recognize me? I'm that girl you met earlier, from that district!" She growled.

Naruto responded, not missing a beat "I really don't know you, chibi. If you're trying to pretend knowing somebody, go mess on someone else, and where are your parents? Shouldn't they be with you?" The unnamed girl bristled, clearly insulted by that comment, which was the last straw. In that moment, Naruto could almost pieced it together, her smaller height, feisty attitude, and that voice...a flash of recognition filled his eyes.

Too late as when the Flame-Haired, Burning-eyed-hunter, barreled her fist on his whiskered cheek, sending the blonde spralwed on the dirt as his ramen spilled over the ground and his uniform. _Ouch!_ With years of experiencing violent reactions from some various females of his past, mentionably Sakura. He was never more than thankful that treatment lessened the pain. He never expected that this girl could pack a punch! Much less land a hit on him, he commended her for that. As expected of the infamous Flame Haze. He would have let a little praise out of his mouth if it wasn't for his mind filled with pain that he couldn't think straight after that attack, and the feeling of the hot soup of ramen absorb into his uniform...

"Itai! Itai! Itai! Hot!" Naruto shot up, taking off his winter uniform coat much to Naruto's releif. He tossed the girl a glare, which he recognized as the flame haze girl with crimson hair from earlier. _Burning hair_ he corrected himself. None of that matters now, glancing down at his spilled ramen his eyes burned with anger. Comically that is.

"What the hell was that for., CHIBI!"

"Urusai! Usrusai! Urusai! It's your fault why you were punched!"

**" You punched me, and it's my fault?! Don't tell me your fist had a mind on it's own!"** Yelled Naruto.

"It's because you were being annoying!" The girl, not older than him twitched.

"Don't screw around with me! Is this how you talk to someone?! What manners did your parents or guardians iilet you grow up with?!"

"Urusai! Urusai! Ursuai!"

"And quit saying that! It gets on my nerves, Chibi!"

""I don't want to hear that from someone who's a few inches taller!"

A tick appeared on Naruto's head "Care to repeat that, Chibi!" Their foreheads met each other, as a lightning spark from their eyes met, glaring each other intensely that the people looking at them took a involuntary step back, not brave enough to dare break their argument. It was understandable that they didn't, looking at their fiery aura clashing at each other, seemingly Azure vs. Crimson.

"Now you recognize me, blondie?" The black haired girl growled.

Naruto's eye twitched "Yes, yes I do, little girl.." He felt satisfaction as she twitched herself.

Uzumaki Naruto huffed, crossing his arms on his chest with his uniform draped over his shoulder, their early spat forgotten. "What do you want?" The girl's glare withered, looking at him intently with pure business. He was right about the feeling this girl will be a annoyance when they first met, he really hated to see her right now. It might be that someone up there was messing with him, or this was intentional for giggles, but Naruto regards them with his good finger.

The girl's stare held him in place, hazel eyes boring into cerulean. " Why did you escape at that time?" She asked, Naruto was already looking for a way to get off their suspicions. " You are a flame haze right? So why do you want to get away? I'm sure there has to be no reason for you to avoid me.."

"Actually there is..." Naruto calmly started "My contractor isn't really comfortable with other flame hazes..a-and myself share that." He berated himself for stammering at the end " So its best for us to be with ourselves, as you saw we could take care of our own battles..."

**"Like when you failed to protect the Mystes?"** The voice which came from the pendant said bluntly, offending Naruto.

"Like hell! I was occupied so I wasn't able to go, and why now did you decide to speak up?! You could've done it earlier when I couldn't recognize this girl!" He thrust an index finger at the Flame Haze, who glared at the pointed finger. "My ramen would've been spared!" Alastor actually sweatdropped when Naruto began whining and complaining like a immature child would. Should he be complaining that he was punched instead? Even the girl shared Alastor's thoughts.

**"T-That aside, I would like to inquire where is your contractor. I haven't seen your contractor from the fight..."** Alastor pointed out, making the shinobi school his features.

Naruto cleared his throat, not bothered by the way he was acting. " I told you didn't I...We're not friendly." He stated. " So I can't trust you to give my contractor's name, but I can tell you my name at least." He gave them a nonchalant shrug as much as he is. " The guy's paranoid, and you know Flame Hazes are not really... sociable" He also knew that Flame Hazes are mostly avengers, great. At least there would be a lot to sympathize with Sasuke.

"How about his title then? You could tell us his title instead of his name." The girl suggested.

Naruto loooked with slight incredulity "Then you'll know his name right then." The deadpan in his tone was barely concealed, if she didn't know any better he was stuffing it on her face that she said something stupid, cause of her irritated expression.

"S-Stop looking at me like that! All I did was to ask!" She shouted with cheeks red.

Much to her annoyance, a smirk made it's way into his whiskered visage "Whatever you say, chibi." His smirk grew when she grew annoyed

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" The girl shouted, flustered upon Naruto's comments, amusing Naruto. It has been a long time since he could tease a short tempered person. Was it Kiba back then? It's really hard to remember things when he got out of his world into another. _If_ the situation with Kurama wouldn't be so hard, then he'll be sociable with everyone let it be flame haze, human, torches, or even Crimson Denizens. He heard that not _all_ of them are trying to upset the balance, it's a releif and great to know. Now, Kurama wouldn't mind that he would keep one flame haze in his circle, right? It's decided then! Uzumaki Naruto now baptizes-err...

Naruto scratched his cheek, awkwardly . "What is your name? I almost forgot to ask.." He let an embarrassed smile form on his lips, but just this once.

Instead of returning the kind manner of telling her name, she huffs and looks away. "I'm a flame haze, why should I need to be called such?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, his tone filled with incredulity this time. "You don't have a name?"

Those brown eyes locked with cerulean. "Yes." She stated calmly.

"Like really? Not even a nickname?"

"Absolutely"

"T-Then, how are you picked out differently from other flame hazes when you don't even have a name?" Naruto asked.

The girl scoffed. "Really? That's the titles are for. I am called the Flame Haired, burning-eyed hunter, at least most but some call me Nietono no Shana" She responded, blankly.

"Nono no Shana?"

"Nietono no Shana!" The girl corrected angrily. "Are you just stupid to get it wrong?!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a troubled look. "Not really, the fact is that I can't really remember hard names and mouthful ones like Flame Haired, burnt fried butler-"

" Flame Haired Burning eyed Hunter ahou!"

"- and that Shana one, but you get the idea." He shrugged, ignoring her statement. " I don't really have like that mouthful titles, but at least I got a easy name..."

" I bet that's the only name you could only remember."

"I resent that! My name just rhymes, you can't blame me if it sounded cool!"

"Uzumaki Naruto isn't it?"

Naruto's face brightened like the summer sun in contrast of the setting sunset. "Yeah! Sounds cool, ne?"

The girl's lips twitched, Naruto could tell she was holding back a haughty smirk. " Yes, especially that Naruto meant 'Fishcake' other than that, your name sounds pretty plain.'"

Naruto did a double take, spluttering. "Y-You little brat! If you weren't shorter, I'd make you regret saying that!"

"I'd love to see you try. Fishcake!" retorted the girl.

For the second time of the day, and rather not the last he suspected. His blood began to boil at the insult of his name, his name that he cherishes a lot as does his master and parents, and no one would get away with it! He glared at the smaller girl, shooting hot glares at the her, his forehead almost touching hers "Right back at you, short stuff!" He growled.

The nameless girl however, was more than happy to show that she won't be backing down. She growled, almost mimicking Naruto's acts of angry agitation. Their glares shooting lightning between their eyes, oh Naruto didn't like her alright, what was he thinking of letting her be on his friendly side? He banished that idea, thinking it was preposterous to get along with this little brat! The girl thought of the the same thing too, keeping her glare at the same intensity as his.

But Naruto has other things to do than banter with a 12/13 year old, not to mention get his ramen, and among other things especially watering his plants by tomorrow. He has to rethink his strategy in guarding Yuji, he has to come up with a method somehow without exposing himself a lot at the same time, maybe he should mark him with Hirashin seals in case of scenarios where Yuji gets too far from him, so just he could just be there on his side in a flash. Things like this shouldn't be thought out infront of a flame haze with intentions which he is not sure of, and it's getting dark, he should get home now.

Hesitantly, he ceased his glare taking a step back as he adressed the girl. "You should leave. This city has a flame haze already, I don't want anyone around poking around my job here..."

The girl snorted, crossing her arms "I can see that going like back there." There was that again, his anger telling him to force her out this city with no questions asked, but he was no genin anymore like he was in the past. So he only gave her a glare.

"I was preoccupied at that time. Nothing for you to worried about." He replied, with gritted teeth. " I have my own needs, I'm not a robot that could go around here 24/7"

**"If that is the case then another pair of hands should help you protect this city..."** Alastor said, with logic of course.

Naruto looked down at the pendant " I don't need your help.." He said.

Alastor hummed. **"But you need one. I can see that this city is filled with a lot of torches that should bring trouble if we just let this go, at this rate the balance will be harmed."** He replied with a strict tone. **"We are flame hazes, we are born to protect the balance of this world, so why refuse our help?"**

Naruto took a deep breath in, this is hard. The Flame of Heaven won't let this matter slip through their hands, like all other Crimson Lords who care about the balance as much as he does. Naruto is sure that arguing about this would lead with them calling him a anti-social Flame Haze with no sense of duty to protect the balance of the world. Unfortunately for him, Alastor has other plans, he is curious who is this Crimson Lord who carries Azure flame. So he plans on staying here, since they could tell that this Tomogara is strong, the Mystes here might be likely their target, and a flame haze contracted to a mysterious Crimson Lord, how can he not let this go.

Naruto sighed at the end, palming his forhead in exasperation. This Alastor guy is reasonable and obligated on their duty, this is troublesome as Shikamaru quotes. At this rate, they won't leave, and be stubborn until they win, but by being stubborn himself would only make him look bad and they might tell of this to other Flame Hazes if they come across of one outside this city. Gee, what a drag.

"Okay" Naruto groaned. " I believe you will leave once this Tomogara is dead, I hope?" He peered over them between the gaps of his fingers, looking at them critically.

"Until there are no pressing matters to be dealt with here." The girl replied before Alastor could, earning a look of laziness from Naruto, until he suddenly perked up. There was silence for a moment there, Naruto's facial expression changing the slightest didn't go unnoticed by them, puzzling them until Naruto spoke. "Are you sure? I could at least try one more time..."

...

...

...

" Guess, we can't help it..." Naruto muttered lowering his hand, looking directly at the sunset. "I was wondering what were you thinking all this time..."

Shana tilted her head in confusion, glancing at where Naruto was facing before opening her mouth. "Who are you talking to?" Naruto looked at her with a brow raised before realization hit him.

He quickly waved his hand "Nothing, it's my... _contractor_, he's sharing his own opinion about this." Naruto replied.

She blinked, looking at him from head to toe. "Where's his vessel? Crimson Lords should be inside one to be with their flame hazes.." She pointed out.

As he heard, Naruto quickly dealt with that question with a lie. "Crimson Lords can talk to their contractors with their vessels, but in my case it doesn't need any. He just talks to me in my head, and buts in conversations whenever he wants. Kinda foul mouthed sometimes." He toned down Kurama's yelling deep inside his head, much to his amusement and thankfully bringing him into a better mood.

It was now Alastor who spoke, his tone telling that he is surprised at what he heard. **"Telepathy? Without even using vessels? It is my first time hearing of such thing. How did your Crimson Lord achieve that?"**

Sweating slightly, Naruto gave them a smile, hoping that he didn't twitch. "That's something he only knew of, unfortunately. He made a... new unrestricted spell as much as I could tell." Good Kami he didn't stutter. He had always thought of unrestricted spells as something that could do anything once someone could create it with just a mass of power of existence shoved at them. It was hard to admit that this Unrestricted spell is really more useful in some ways that it tramples jutsu , but for the jutsu's defense it could do also something that Unrestricted spell could only _dream_ of what it could do.

Does he need to mention Jutsu brings forth wanton destruction? Like the tailed beast bomb and not to mention perfect susanoo plus the bothersome forbidden jutsu Edo Tensei. He doubted that anyone could bring total destruction by just a single mass of power.

The two were convinced, or so he thought **"I see, I don't even have to ask that he could see what you see right now. But I cannot help but wonder why would your contractor be withdrawn from others"** Curiosity filled Alastor's tone, looking at Naruto with interest.

The Shinobi offered nothing but a shrug. "Dunno with that guy, he made it final that he won't be mingling with others." He said, before his face formed a frown. "You really don't have a name? I mean, seriously?" He asked for the final time.

The girl replied with a glare: "I told you already, I don't have any!" She growled, before turning around with a huff. "Not like I need it..." She said lowly to herself.

Naruto's expression changed into one of thought, then if she didn't have a name what do they call her when socially speaking to her? It'd be a mouthful if they called her by her full title or even by that Shana sword of hers. How about in combat? Surely when her comrade gives a warning to her when someone attacked her somewhere unexpected they would shorten this title of hers. If they were going to be acquainted to each other for a single purpose, and that is to kill that Tomogara. Then chances that they'll be fighting together won't be as slim as he thought. A suggestion by his head sent hm agreeing ot it right away.

"Okay!" Naruto added in his usual bright tone that caught the girl's attention as she titled her head slightly. "How about I give you a name? Sound's like a great idea! Then what should I name you..." He trailed off, thinking of any possible name he could give as he rubbed his chin in thought.

The raven haired girl made a incredulous sound as she whirled around to meet his blue eyes " I told you, I don't need one!" She yelled, annoyed that the blonde didn't get the idea in his head that she didn't need any. But Naruto only ignored her, thinking of possible names that he could give. He thought that this girl wouldn't like that she was given names that were common so he sticked on nicknaming her Title. He beamed at her when he first word that appeared in his head was uttered by the parting of his lips.

"Shana!" He cheered. "Now I'm calling you Shana! It sounds nice though, and it fits you perfectly. You won't complain about it since it came from your sword, right?"

The girl, now he proclaimed Shana, blinked and caught herself registering it by mumbling the word: "Shana.." But she clicked her tongue in annoyance and threw a glare at the Azure Flame haze "Why would I want you to call me that! I didn't even agree that you 'name me'."

Naruto grinned "Aw, come on. It's a nice name."

"I don't care!"

"Then I'll simply be stubborn until you accept it." Naruto declared, and before "Shana" could even reply, he already ran away into another direction "Hey!" The named girl shouted. "Get back here!"

Naruto waved with his back facing her. "I have something to do today! I can't finish it if I'm still debating with you, so let's continue this later!" He shouted, running of towards the horizon with Shana's glare following him.

Once he was gone, Shana stomped her foot on the ground angrily "What's up with that guy?! I didn't even say yes!"

**"Names are unneeded for us flame hazes"** Alastor agreed. **"I think he name you for reasons he can tell himself.."**

"That reason he had is what I can tell, is stupid!" Shana snarled.

**"Perhaps...**" Alastor said, remembering that how he acted. It could be actually he did it out of the sake of giving her of something he could call her.**"But let us not waver in our duties because of that. We have to guard the Mistes, I could tell that this Tomogara is strong. It will not fear us, and the other one also. And there is also one thing.."**

Shana's temper cooled down, now that she is began to use her intellect. "That Mistes..." She finished.

**"Yes, I'm sure it will be after it. For the meantime we get to it's house and I'm sure the Azure one will be there.."**

Shana bristled at the thought they'll be seeing each other again, she only scowled. "That annoying guy..." She muttered.

Alastor pulsed in her pendant **"Childish if his actions were, but I am certain that he is strong. If his contractor were to hide his name, then there must be a reason of why they did so. I cannot help but to feel curious..."**

Shana nodded, she too share that curiosity. They never heard of anyone that held azure flames in their travels with Alastor, and the Crimson Lord he contracted stays unknown. So who wouldn't be curious to know?

Back at the store, the enigmatic shinobi sneezed.

**(AN) And done! So many words that I wrote for this chapter! Sorry guys I get carried away when I write like this long.**

**I got writers block about this for a while because when I read the Naruto Shippuden manga, I felt confused of how am I going to continue this, because of the whole Kaguya stuff and all. Now that I re planned it all, we're good to go! I'm still re watching the whole Shana series to make sure I don't get anything wrong though.**

**Reviews please! I would appreciate it also if it's about my writing!**


End file.
